Lady of Camelot
by sidhefaerie
Summary: Gwen returns after years in exile to find a very different Camelot Written for Unconventional Courtship 2018


**Summary:** 'So, you're back.' But can he put his world to rights? It should be Guinevere's greatest desire to return to Camelot as its Lady, rather than the poor blacksmith's daughter she once was. But she's shocked to find the love of her life Arthur Pendragon, has lost everything—including his good reputation. Now the fragility beneath Gwen's shabby clothes and warm smile makes Arthur want to protect her and hold her close once again.

 **Notes:** Based on Master of Calverley Hall by Lucy Ashford (Mills & Boon)

 **Written for Unconventional Courtship 2018**

x

 **Lady of Camelot**

Guinevere knew the seal on the letter as soon as it was handed to her. It was the royal seal of Camelot.

The young boy standing in front of her shifted on his feet nervously. "I was told to wait for a reply, my lady."

Gwen looked up. No one had called her 'my lady' in fifteen years. The last time was the day before she was banished. That was the day before what was supposed to be her wedding day.

Gwen sighed and opened the letter. She expected to see Arthur's bold handwriting but it was Merlin's stilted scribble instead.

Gwen,

Arthur needs you. Please, Gwen, come home. It's time to come back to Camelot. It's where you belong.

Merlin

Gwen stared at the letter for a few seconds before she realized the boy was still standing in front of her.

"We will leave at first light for Camelot." Gwen looked around at her meager home. There was nothing to keep her here. "Tell me how did you know where to look for me?"

"Master Merlin told me where you were." The boy looked confused. "He has always known where you were. He has used his magick to watch over you."

"Magick? I always thought…." Gwen shook her head. "Come eat something and rest." Gwen went to the hearth and dished out some thin soup then placed it on the table. "I need to pack."

"Thank you my lady." The boy sat down and began to eat.

"Why do you call me 'my lady'?" Gwen had to ask. It was nagging at her.

The boy looked up from his bowl. "Master Merlin said you were once the Lady of Camelot. He says you will be Lady of Camelot again soon."

"Does he now?" Gwen frowned. She put a bowl with bread in it on the table.

The boy smiled. "Master Merlin is never wrong. He is the most powerful sorcerer that has ever lived."

"Did Merlin tell you that as well?" Gwen bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"No. The dragon did." The boy dipped a chuck of bread in his soup. "Aithusa may be young but she is very wise."

Gwen turned away and started to shove clothes in her travel bag. Obviously, this is not the same Camelot that she left. Magick! Dragons! Arthur must have lost his senses.

Memories of Uther in his later years reared up in her mind. Was that why Merlin was summoning her to Camelot? Was Arthur losing his faculties? Gwen shook the thought from her mind. She couldn't think of such a thing ever happening to the strong man she had been betrothed.

As she packed she caught her image in the mirror. Her hair was starting to go grey and the hardship of the past fifteen years was etched on her face. Would Arthur even recognize her as she is today?

Once she was packed and the boy who she learned was named Charlie had been settled down to sleep by the fire, Gwen went to sit outside to look up at the stars.

Gwen still wasn't sure if she should go back. Arthur had been so angry that day. He had good reason to be. She had kissed another man. She wondered if he was still angry with her.

To this day, she still didn't understand why she did it. She loved Arthur not Lancelot. She had always loved only Arthur. The only reason she could think of was that she was under the influence of strong magick. She suspected that Morgana was behind it somehow. Why else would Lancelot come back so suddenly and without his memory?

For fifteen years, her heart had ached for Arthur and now she was going back. Back to Camelot…..and to Arthur. Gwen knew her heart wouldn't let her stay away a moment longer.

~X~

The day dawned cold and dreary. Gwen saddled her horse and tied her bag to it. She looked around at the dirty city of London, where she had been living. She wasn't going to miss it at all.

Over the years, Gwen had made dresses for noble women and tradesmen's wives for money. She had even cleaned their homes and taken in their washing. None of them ever suspected that she had been betrothed to a king.

"My lady, we should get going. The journey to Camelot is long." Charlie mounted the old mare he had arrived on. "Master Merlin said I should bring you back quickly."

Gwen wondered if Arthur knew that she was on her way. The boy had yet to mention him and she had yet to ask about Arthur. If he was married or ill, she didn't want to be told. She wanted to see for herself. It was the only way to make this entire real and not some dream.

"You're right, Charlie. It is a long way to Camelot." Gwen nodded and got on her horse. "We shall travel as quickly as we can."

The two riders left the city of London in silence. They rode hard stopping only to rest the horses and eat. They rested only a few hours after dark each night. No campfire and only meals of bread and cheese. It took four days at that pace to reach the border of Camelot.

~X~

By that time they reached the outskirts of Camelot, Gwen was tired and sore from riding. She dismounted and led her horse to a high hill. She looked out over Camelot just as she had the day she left. She was surprised to see that it hasn't changed much.

"My lady, it's still a long ride to the castle." Charlie reminded her from the road. "Master Merlin will be cross if he knows we are not on our way."

"Right." Gwen walked her horse back to the road and got back in the saddle. "Lead the way, Charlie."

Charlie smiled and nudged his horse forward.

Gwen and the boy reached the castle gate by dusk. The guards let them pass without questioning them. A groom met them in the courtyard to take their horses.

"I have to go help my dad now. He's the stable master." Charlie told her. "Master Merlin said you would know how to find him. Good night my lady."

"Thank you Charlie." Gwen kissed the boys forehead and started up the steps to the court physician's chambers. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

The door opened and an older version of Merlin stood in front of her. "I knew you would come. Welcome home Gwen." Merlin hugged her hard.

Gwen pulled away. "Why did you ask me to come? Is there something wrong with Arthur?"

Merlin pulled her inside and closed the door. "Arthur is lonely. He needs his true love, Gwen. Things are difficult now. The Saxons are getting closer every day and Camelot will not survive for much longer."

"Surely, Arthur will fight to hold onto his kingdom." Gwen sat down at the table.

"He will fight but he will not win." Merlin sat opposite her at the table. "There have been too many battles and we have lost too many men. The knights are all but gone."

"How did this happen?" Gwen closed her eyes. "Camelot has always been so strong."

"Morgana attacked many times before she was finally killed." Merlin explained. "Those attacks have taken their toll as well as border skirmishes. Camelot has been severely weakened. Now the Saxons have landed and started to march towards Camelot."

"Does Arthur know that you sent for me?" Gwen asked suddenly. "Merlin, the truth please."

"No. Not exactly." Merlin scowled. "He knows that I have been keeping something from him. I'm sure he would never guess that I would be asking you to help us."

"You should have asked him before you sent for me. I was banished. I could be killed for just being here." Gwen stood up. "I shouldn't have come. This was a mistake. I cannot help you."

The door opened suddenly and Arthur stood in the doorway. He looked Gwen up and down. "So you've come back…. Why?"

"I sent for her." Merlin stood up and put himself between them. "It's been fifteen years. It's time to forgive and move forward."

"Merlin…" Arthur sighed. "You brought her here so she can see me fail, didn't you?"

"No. I sent for her so you could leave this place together and have some happiness before you both die." Merlin let out a breath. "I will never have that. The woman that I once loved is dead by my own hand."

Arthur looked down and sighed. "You had to kill her, Merlin. Morgana gave you no choice. I barely made it to Avalon to be healed by the Three Sisters. If you had to do it or I would be dead."

"Camelot is still going to fall one day, Arthur. I've seen it. It may be sooner than we both want." Merlin looked at them both. "Arthur, you need to leave this place with Gwen and have a life."

"What will you do? Stay here as it falls?" Arthur asked.

"No. I will be leaving too but not until I know you're both safe." Merlin stepped away. "Look at her Arthur. She is still the woman you love. Gwen, he needs you more than ever."

Arthur took a step towards Gwen and saw the ring on the cord around her neck. "You still have my ring."

"Yes." Gwen pulled it out to show him. "I have worn it around my neck since the day I left."

"What does your husband think of that?" Arthur had to know even if it hurt.

"I have never married." Gwen took a step forward. "You are the only man I ever loved. That I still love."

"I will let you two have some privacy." Merlin picked up his medicine bag. "I have rounds to do." Merlin smiled to himself as he left them alone.

As soon as the door closed, Arthur grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into his arms. "I still love you too, Guinevere. Please forgive me. I should have never sent you away."

"You had little choice. The alternative was to execute me for treason." Gwen held on to him a moment more before pulling away. "Why did Merlin track me down now? The boy he sent to fetch me said he knew where I was the whole time I was gone. He said Merlin has magick."

"He does." Arthur shrugged. "I found out when he was taking me to Avalon to be healed. I never even guessed. I always thought he was a clumsy idiot."

"I suspected." Gwen admitted." I asked Gaius about it once but he talked me out of it. I can't believe he's gone. It seems so strange to be in these chambers and know Gaius is gone."

"We lost him the winter after Camlann. Merlin has been court physician since then." Arthur smiled. "Gaius was so proud when I lifted the ban on magick. He told me that my mother would have approved. He was the only person that would speak to me of my mother."

"If Merlin believes Camelot will fall to the Saxons soon then something must be done to try to prevent it." Gwen spoke up. "If you have allies with magick, you should ask them to help you save your kingdom."

"Did you not see the state of my kingdom as you rode through it?" Arthur shook his head. "The city and lower town are nearly deserted as are Greenswood and Dovetown. The people know what's coming and they have fled in fear."

"Still you can't give up hope, Arthur." Gwen put her hand on his arm. "We have fought and won before when it seemed all was lost."

"I have less than a thousand men and barely a dozen knights. Tell me how we win against thousands of men." Arthur took a breath before he continued. "The Saxons take no prisoners. They kill everyone in their wake leaving a few to hold what they have conquered."

"Surely, the Druids will help…. Or the dragon….." Gwen sighed. "There has to be a way. We only have to find it."

"I fear that there is no way to hold Camelot. The druids have fled to the isles in the north and the dragon is weak and crippled." Arthur grabbed her by the waist. "Merlin has brought you here just to die by my side."

"Arthur, there may be a way." Gwen put her hand on his chest. "We let them take the citadel then we can retake it after they move on."

"They would just come back and kill us all. We need to flee with the rest to the north." Arthur sighed. "Where were you when Merlin sent for you?"

"London." Gwen gave him a serious look. "You would hate it there."

"You would be there." Arthur kissed her forehead.

"There isn't anything we can do but leave." Gwen leaned against Arthur's chest.

Arthur pulled her closer. He leaned his chin on top of her head. "There may be a chance but I doubt the Saxons will go for it."

Gwen looked up. "What is it?"

"Single combat." Arthur pulled away and leaned against the table. "But I have only two knights that would be able to fight. I can fight but since I have no heir Camelot will be lost if I fail.".

"What knights are you speaking of?" Gwen asked.

"Percival and Leon but they are aged." Arthur turned to face her. "This is the kind of thing I would have asked Elyan or Gwaine to do."

"Arthur, send the request for parlay. You have to try." Gwen reached out and pulled him to her by his arm. "It will be our only chance."

Arthur took her by the hand and they went to the find a guard to send a request for parlay.

~X~

It took a full day to get a reply from the leader of the Saxon, Ragnar, Arthur rode to meet with Ragnar in full armor. They arrived at the agreed meeting place with two guards each.

"Arthur Pendragon I am Ragnar of the Saxons. What is the reason for this meeting?"

Arthur dismonted and stood at the top of the hill with Ragnar. "I request single combat for my kingdom." Arthur bowed his head slightly.

Ragnar laughed. "What makes you think I will agree to this single combat?"

Arthur shrugged. "You can't afford the losses no more than I can see my kingdom burn. It is best for both of us. Will you agree?"

"I will. We meet in the plain below. Two days from now." Ragnar held out his arm.

Arthur clasped his arm. "I agree." Arthur turned to walk away but Ragnar grabbed his shoulder.

"Arthur Pendragon, I have heard you are a man of honor don't disappoint me." Ragnar's tone was calm but his meaning was clear.

"I won't." Arthur pulled away and went to mount his horse. "I will see you in two days." Arthur and his guards left by the forest path.

~X~

In Camelot, Merlin had observed the meeting in his crystal. He sat back with a scowl on his face. He wasn't sure if this was a sound plan but there wasn't anything he could do to dissuade Arthur from carrying it out.

Gwen came into Marlin's chambers. "Has there been word?"

"I watched in my crystal. They have met and Ragnar agreed to the single combat." Merlin rubbed his temples. "I have the feeling that this will not go exactly to plan. I will talk to Arthur when he gets back."

"Have you seen something in your crystal to make you feel that way?" Gwen asked.

"No but I have the same feeling I had before the battle at Camlann. Arthur must not fight." Merlin shook his head. "He has to let Percival or Leon fight for him."

"I agree but he will do as he pleases." Gwen smiled. "That has always been his way. I doubt that has changed."

"It hasn't." Merlin chuckled. "Will you attend the battle?

Yes. If he falls I want to be there." Gwen sighed. "I can't believe I'm here after so many years. I walked down to the lower town. It's so quiet. There/s no children. I suppose they have all traveled north."

"As soon as the Saxons started coming our way, large groups of people left." Merlin shrugged. "They needed to keep themselves safe and I understand that. Camelot is not as strong as it was."

"So I've noticed." Gwen walked over to the workbench and picked up a bottle. "Leon looks fit. I saw him on the training field. He looked surprised to see me. Was no one told that I was here?"

"I don't know." Merlin went over to her. "There are so many bad things that have happened since you left. I think it's hard for us to see the good in anything. You being here is definitely a good thing."

Gwen nodded. "I better go." She put the bottle down on the workbench. "Thank you Merlin for asking me to come."

Merlin smiled. "Arthur needed you and you know that I have always taken care of what Arthur needs."

Gwen smiled. "Yes you have." She hugged her friend and walked out the door.

Merlin looked back at the crystal and sighed. Maybe this wasn't the time that Camelot falls. Maybe he saw a distant future in the crystal. Merlin hoped that he had for all their sakes..

~X~

Arthur spent as much time as he could with Gwen when he returned from the meeting. Long walks and meals taken in private were beginning to be their routine.

On the day the army was to leave for the battle Gwen came into the courtyard walking her horse. Percival and Leon looked at Arthur.

"Guinevere, the battlefield is no place for you. Go back inside." Arthur waved to a groom to take her horse.

"I'm going and you can't stop me." Gwen mounted her horse and guided it towards the gate. "I have fought beside you before and if it comes to that I will do it again."

Leon grinned at Arthur. "It seems our Lady of Camelot has spoken, Sire."

Arthur glared at the knight. "Yes. It seems that she has. Let's move. We have much ground to cover before we set up camp." Arthur rode to catch up with Gwen. "I see you're just as stubborn as ever."

"Just one of my many charms, Sire." Gwen chuckled. "I will stay in the tent and tend the wounded if that will make you feel more at ease."

"Yes. Thank you." Arthur reached for her hand and Gwen took his. "When we return to Camelot, we will marry and put that night behind us for good. If that is agreeable to you?"

Gwen nodded. "Yes."

Arthur kissed her hand and rode out ahead of her.

Merlin came up beside Gwen. He slowed his horse to match her horses pace. "So Camelot gets a queen at last…."

"Yes Merlin." Gwen smiled. "I'm sure you saw that in your crystal as well."

"Nope." Merlin chuckled. "I don't always see everything. It's rather annoying really."

"Merlin!" Arthur called out over his shoulder.

Gwen laughed. "You had better hurry."

"Sometimes, he forgets that I'm not his manservant anymore. That's rather annoying as well." Merlin nudged his horse to move faster. "Coming Sire!"

Percival and Leon came up on either side of her.

"Welcome home Gwen." Leon smiled.

Percival grinned. "My Lady."

Gwen smiled at them both. "I am glad to be home."

The knights dropped back and rode in line behind her.

Gwen could hear them whispering but couldn't hear what they were saying.

~X~

Arthur and the army rode straight through to camp on the ridge above the plain where the battle would take place. It gave them a day to rest in case Ragnar didn't keep his word.

Merlin lit the campfire with a glance and started to put together a simple stew for their dinner.

"Merlin, stop showing off." Arthur helped Gwen to sit on a log by the fire. He sat down beside her and stretched. "Merlin uses his magick all the time since the ban was lifted. He tries to make us think that he's a big scary sorcerer but he's still just Merlin."

"I am a big scary sorcerer." Merlin winked at Gwen.

Arthur laughed. "You're still a clumsy idiot."

"And you're still a dolophead." Merlin threw some vegetables in the pot.

Gwen laughed then went silent.

"What is it?" Arthur followed her gaze. "Damn!"

Merlin frowned and stood up then went to the ridgeline and looked over to the other side

Arthur groaned. "I bet he brought his whole damn army."

"Good job that we brought our whole damn army then." Merlin turned. "Ragnar and his men are drinking heavily. They don't look like they will be in any shape to fight tomorrow."

"Gwaine could fight after a three day drunk. I would say they have similar tolerances." Arthur went to stand next to Merlin. "Do you see anyone that might be his champion?"

"No. We are just going to have to wait and see." Merlin returned to his cooking. He looked in his bag and made a face. "I forgot the onion."

"It will still taste as bad as it always does." Leon chuckled.

Merlin looked up and squinted at Leon. Leon fell back off the log.

Leon scrambled to his feet. "Merlin that's not fair."

"You can go eat with the horses if you don't like my stew." Merlin chopped up a potato and threw it in the pot.

Leon sat down on the log and sighed. "Big scary sorcerer my arse."

Gwen giggled.

Arthur came back to sit beside Gwen. "Leon, you know how sensitive he is. He might turn you into a toad if you tease him further."

Merlin grinned. "Then he can eat the flies off the horses…."

"Merlin! There is a lady in our midst." Arthur reminded him.

"No please. I have missed this." Gwen laughed.

"Missed them teasing me or missed them being obnoxious?" Merlin looked at Arthur. "He's the worst."

"Merlin, I am your king." Arthur glared at him.

"You're also a dolophead….. Sire." Merlin threw the rest of the vegetables into the pot. He poured in some water and set it on the heat. "Gwen, you are marrying a dolophead."

"I know Merlin." Gwen giggled. "Arthur, why don't we take a walk? Merlin will call us when the food is ready."

Arthur nodded. He offered his arm and they started walking through the camp.

Leon and Percival looked at Merlin for an explanation.

"He forgave her and now they are betrothed again." Merlin shrugged.

"Thank the gods!" Leon laughed. "He was beginning to worry me. Camelot needs a queen and he will need an heir."

"He will have a queen at least." Merlin sighed. "I'm not sure if the time for an heir has passed or not."

"Let's hope it isn't or Camelot will fall." Leon looked over at Percival. "We are not getting any younger."

"Neither are they." Merlin stirred the pot. "That's the problem."

~X~

"I feel like I have been in a dream these past few days. I never thought I would see Camelot or you ever again." Gwen leaned on Arthur's arm as they walked.

"Merlin should have sent for you long ago. I don't know why he waited." Arthur smiled. "We found a bracelet in your cell after you had gone. It was enchanted. I felt like a fool."

"Morgana's doing I suppose?" Gwen sighed.

"Yes." Arthur stopped and faced her. "This might not end well. I'm afraid that Merlin only sent for you to see me die."

"Leon or Percival can fight this battle. Let them, Arthur. Don't throw away this last chance that we have been given." Gwen caressed his cheek

"I don't plan on it but Ragnar has something up his sleeve." Arthur leaned down and kissed her softly. "I have a bad feeling."

"So does Merlin." Gwen sighed. "Knowing that there's something amiss will help us. We are already on alert."

Arthur looked around at the camp. "What few men we have are ready if things go badly in the single combat. At least, we have that."

"Yes, we do." Gwen looped her arm around his and they started walking again.

~X~

At dawn, Arthur and a small party went down to the field below for the single combat challenge.

Ragnar came with his group as well. He had a big smile on his face.

"Arthur Pendragon, I see you have brought your finest warriors. I expected no less. I have chosen my champion." Ragnar called out over his shoulder. "Hilde!"

A young woman came forward. She was small and fragile. She looked around as if she were frightened.

"This is my daughter, Hilde. She is my champion." Ragnar grinned. "I know that you and your knights have sworn an oath never to harm a woman. So I will accept you forfeit."

Arthur looked the girl up and down. "I haven't offered a forfeit for you to accept. You would send this child to do a warriors job? What are you playing at?"

"Your knights won't harm her and you have no daughter sister or queen to fight her. Camelot is mine by forfeit." Ragnar shrugged. "Your women don't fight with your men as ours do so there is no match for her."

"Tis true that I have no daughter and my sister is dead." Arthur grinned. "But Camelot does have a Lady. Guinevere!"

Gwen came from behind Leon and went to Arthur's side. "Sire?"

"This is Ragnar's champion." Arthur pointed to Hilde. "Will you do battle with her in my name?"

Gwen bit her lip to keep from laughing and nodded. She took a breath. "It would be my pleasure."

Arthur drew his sword and presented it to her. "My Lady."

Gwen took the sword and stepped forward she flicked the blade then took up an aggressive stance.

"Father, you said I wouldn't have to fight. You said they would give up." Hilde looked at Gwen. "She will kill me."

Ragnar looked at Gwen and frowned. He shoved a sword in his daughter's hand. "Then you die." He pushed her forward. "Fight!"

"Father!" Hilde lifted the sword and closed her eyes.

Gwen stepped forward and knocked the sword out of the girls hand then elbowed her to the ground. Gwen held the point of the sword above Hilde's heart. "Do you yield?"

Hilde started to sob. "Yes! Please don't kill me!"

Gwen pulled back and Hilde scrambled to her father's side.

Arthur laughed. "Your daughter has lost."

"Who is this woman who fights like a man?" Ragnar asked

"Guinevere, Lady of Camelot, sister to a knight and the daughter of a blacksmith." Arthur smiled. "She is also my betrothed. Will you abide by the terms that we agreed to, Ragnar?"

"Yes." Ragnar scowled. "I gave my word. Camelot is yours…. for now." He grabbed Hilde by the arm and he and his party left the battlefield.

Gwen handed Arthur his sword. "I think that went well ,don't you?"

"You saved Camelot." Arthur pulled her into his arms. "It went very well."

"I am a bit rusty. I hope it didn't show." Gwen smiled.

"Not at all." Arthur gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Leon cleared his throat. "Sire, we should be going in case he changes his mind."

"You're right, Leon. There's a long overdue wedding to attend." Arthur put his arm around Gwen and the group left the battlefield.

Camp was broken within the hour and they all headed back to Camelot.

~X~

Once they were back in Camelot, the celebrations began. Arthur and Gwen were married in a simple ceremony. The wedding feast was huge and it lasted for two days.

Arthur and Gwen didn't even notice the noise as they were closed off in the royal apartments enjoying some long overdue privacy.

Merlin looked into his crystal and saw the future once again. The vision he had once seen had changed. Camelot was a strong city once again. Arthur and Gwen were its strength and a small boy at their side was their future.


End file.
